


Sweet Dreams

by sunlights



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A bit angsty too but not overly so, Fluff, M/M, Peter and Harley babysitting Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlights/pseuds/sunlights
Summary: Peter had some experience with babysitting, having done that for some of his neighbors a couple of times. Harley definitely had experience, after looking out for his younger sister, Alex, many times before, so Peter thought they'd be okay.Or: Pepper has a charity event to attend to and Harley and Peter babysit Morgan.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting yet another harleypeter fic? Pretends to be shocked! I just really needed something of these three together.

Pepper looked around the living room one last time while Peter and Harley followed her, walking her up to the door, Harley holding Morgan.

 

"If you guys need anything, if anything happens don't hesitate to call me. If you can't reach me FRIDAY has all the emergency numbers," both Peter and Harley nodded while following along. 

 

"I won't be home until at least midnight so you guys will need to put Morgan in bed, she needs to be in bed by 8:30 PM, she will try to convince you two that she can stay up past that but don't buy into it," Pepper said, booping her daughter's nose while Morgan giggled. 

 

"I can stay up, mommy! If you let me have some coffee…" They all laughed while Morgan pouted. Pepper kissed Morgan's forehead, whispering she loved her. 

 

"You guys can go ahead and order a pizza. Make sure to have salad though and it needs to be eaten. This goes to all of you!" They all nodded, thinking of ways to get out of it. 

 

Pepper had a charity event, in normal circumstances she'd prefer to just donate and skip it to stay with her daughter. The last few months had been rough for all of them and she preferred to be with Morgan as often as she could while still running a company. But this one was being launched by a dear friend, so she decided to put the gown on and bring her checkbook. 

 

After one final look at them she left, open to the at least possibility of having a nice time that night. 

  
  
  


Peter had some experience with babysitting, having done that for some of his neighbors a couple of times. Harley definitely had experience, after looking out for his younger sister, Alex, many times before, so Peter thought they'd be okay.

 

That was the first time the two of them would hang out with Morgan without Pepper around. Peter was a bit nervous, scared to screw it up but having Harley there with him definitely helped. 

 

It was quite shocking to find out Tony had a daughter and she was 4 years old. Even though she looked a lot like Tony and definitely was showing she was interested in technology, always asking how things were made and how did it work, trying to sneak in the workshop whenever Harley and Peter were working on something, Peter still could see a lot of Pepper in her too. 

 

It helped to think at least before everything, Tony was happy, marrying Pepper and having a beautiful daughter. It also made Peter angry though. That Tony was gone when he was happy the most, that Morgan wouldn't grow up with her father by her side. That Pepper had to hold everything together, the company, Morgan, even Peter. He knew he was a sort of a burden for her to carry as well even if he didn't want to be one.

 

That meant he tried to make himself useful as much as he could. Looking out for Morgan was something he'd do doesn't matter what, both in memory of the man that was like a father to Peter, because Pepper needed help even if she wouldn't voice it because didn't want to be a burden, but also because Peter loved Morgan. It was a pleasure to look after her. 

 

Harley put Morgan down while he dialed their favorite pizza place, ordering a large one, salads and Coke for all of them.

 

"Can we have ice-cream?" Morgan asked while they walked to the couch.

 

"If you eat all of your salad, yes, you can. Deal?"

 

Morgan nodded enthusiastically.

 

Harley sat on the other side while Morgan sat in the middle of them, once he was done with the call. 

 

"Pizza gonna be here in 30 minutes," Harley said, one of his hands going to Morgan's hair and caressing it. "Are you hungry, princess?" 

 

"Yes! I could eat like… three slices!" she said, smiling and showing the number three with her fingers. 

 

"Wow, please don't forget to leave us some too." 

 

"Won't make promises, mommy says I shouldn't promise anything if there's a chance of breaking it." Peter and Harley looked at each other and laughed. 

  
  
  


While they waited Morgan picked a cartoon to watch. Peter couldn't say was something he knew, was probably something that starred post-snap. 

 

They were in the middle of watching it when, "They're a couple," Morgan said pointing at the two male main characters that seemed to be planning something together. "Like mommy and daddy." 

 

Peter held his breath, expecting something. Tears, some type of sad reaction but it didn't come. Even though Morgan was incredibly smart and understood the concept of death, it still didn't affect her enough, not now at least.

 

Instead of all the things that were going through Peter's head of what she could say, what Morgan said was, "You two are a couple too, right?" 

 

Both boys froze, looking at Morgan then at each other. 

 

The thing between them was very recent. Both Peter and Harley had been tiptoeing around each other and what they were clearly feeling for a while, at first they were grieving and everything was too raw and too recent. Then slowly, as they became friends, came the fear of ruining their friendship. 

 

Finally two weeks ago Peter blurted out that he liked Harley, which he then said he liked Peter back and it ended with them kissing. They haven't labeled it yet was the thing, they both thought of the other as a boyfriend, they just haven't gotten around to saying it yet.

 

"Well…" Peter started, not sure what to say. No one even knew about it, how could a 4-year-old pick up to something the adults around them haven't yet?

 

"I saw you two kissing in the kitchen yesterday. On the mouth. Mouth kisses are for grown-ups that are a couple." Morgan said firmly, very sure of herself.

 

"You did?" Harley asked, voice coming off a little high-pitched and he cleared his throat as Morgan nodded.

 

"Yes, and mommy saw too. She said we shouldn't inte-inter- interrupt! That means stop the kissing," she made a grossed out sound.

 

"Oh!" was all Peter could really say to that.

 

"So…" she looked from Harley to Peter. "You're a couple." didn't sound like a question. 

 

Peter was still trying to think of something to say when Harley said," Yes. Yes, we are, Morgan."

 

Harley threw Peter a meaningful look, that definitely meant they'd probably have to talk later but that was it for him. Peter was his boyfriend. They were a couple.

 

"Yeah, we are." Peter smiled and Harley smiled back.

 

"That's super cool. Just don't kiss, it's gross!"

  
  
  


The pizza arrived and Morgan managed to eat two slices and a half. She also ate all of her salad and there was a bit of space for some Ben and Jerry's. They picked something else to watch, all of them deciding that Mulan was a perfect choice.

 

After the movie was over was almost Morgan's bedtime. Peter took her to the bathroom to help her brush her teeth and wash her hands while Harley cleaned up the mess they made.

 

After teeth were brushed and Morgan was wearing her Spider-Man PJs, and if that didn't make his heart swell four sizes, she was all cozy under the covers when Harley walked into the room.

 

Harley dimmed the lights, still leaving bright enough how Morgan liked it. 

 

"Can you tell me a story?" Morgan asked, voice sounding sleepy as she looked but still not enough to drift off. 

 

"What kind of story you want to hear?" Peter asked while looking at her bookshelves.

 

"Can you tell me a daddy story?" Peter turned, looking at Harley. They both smiled, even if a painful one.

 

"Of course, princess," Harley said.

 

"How about the ones of how each of us met him?" Morgan nodded excitedly.

 

"Yes, please!"

  
  
  


It was past midnight when Pepper walked in the Stark Tower, taking off his shoes and walking as silently as she could. The lights in the living room were on but there was no one there.

 

Pepper walked towards Morgan's room, wanting to check on her before looking for Peter and Harley. 

 

She opened the door as slowly and quietly as she could, hoping Morgan wouldn't wake up.

 

The sight she found were of Morgan fast asleep. Same as Peter and Harley, each on one side of her, bed big enough for the three kids Tony loved the most in the world. 

 

She smiled, eyes misty with tears. _ Look at them _ ,  _ Tony _ , she thought, _ you'd be so proud, they are so amazing. I wish you'd be here to see this.  _

 

She walked out as silently as when she walked in, closing the door behind her and letting them all rest. Hoping that night they all had sweet dreams.

 

The end 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Tumblr! You can send me prompts there and ask me about my fics.](https://harleyxpeter.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are really appreciated!


End file.
